


The Wrath of Iruka's Ruler

by Pie555



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy Era, Corporal Punishment, Embarrassment, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Naruto does poorly on a test. Iruka gives him a good, old fashion spanking.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Wrath of Iruka's Ruler

Naruto _hated_ Mondays with a passion, and he considered it downright criminal to only get two measly days off before having to go another full week at the Academy. It was made all the worst for two reasons.

Reason number 1. Iruka-Sensei always assigned a shit ton of homework on Fridays.

Talk about ruining the concept of the weekend. How the hell was he meant to have any fun or relax if he had a stack of homework that needed to get done before Monday? Hell, more than half of that crap always went over his head. It never mattered how hard he tried to listen in class. None of it remained stuck in his head by the time he got home.

Reason number 2. Iruka would handout all the graded tests or quizzes that the class did on Friday.

Whenever he saw those stacks of papers come out, Naruto would just feel his stomach _drop_. He did his best to hold it back and not let it show on his face. But deep down inside, he was flooded with anxiety. He prayed and prayed that his paper would come back with 70% on it. Or hell, a measly 65%. As long as it was a passing grade he would be okay.

It was stupid to think the gods would give him any mercy. They never did, especially since he started his last year in the Academy. Where the course work was almost impossible for him to understand, let alone remember.

Naruto looked down at his desk and blinked. Sitting right in front of him was his test, flipped upside down to hide his score from him and the eyes of the other students. _'Huh. I never noticed Iruka-Sensei even come by...'_

Swallowing to clear his throat. Naruto slowly flipped the history test over.

On the top right of the paper, written in red ink was a big, fat **32%**.

Naruto's heart sank as he read the message under it. Also written with a red pen.

_'Stay after class.'_

_'-Iruka'_

Fuck.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

The final bell rang and all of his fellow students got up and began to filter out of the classroom. Naruto's whiskered cheeks were bright pink as a few of his classmates looked back and pointed at him. They giggled and whispered to themselves. They knew he was in trouble, and they wanted to rub his face in it.

Naruto waited for the last of his classmates to leave before letting out a soft sigh and standing to his feet. He might as well get whatever scolding or lecture Iruka had in mind for him over and done with. He dragged his feet down the stairs and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He stopped at the front of Iruka's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sensei?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his ankle with his other foot.

Iruka stood up from his desk, his tan face scrunched up in disappointment. "Yes, I did. We need to talk about your recent test scores, Naruto."

Well, this was the lecture he was expecting to get. "What's there to talk about? I know they are low." He shrugged his shoulders and made a point of not looking at Iruka. He couldn't look him in the face when he was wearing that look.

"They aren't just low Naruto. You're failing, badly!" Iruka scolded, not all that pleased with his student's uncaring attitude. "Look, I'm concerned Naruto. I know you have big dreams, but you've always lagged behind in academics compared to your peers. If you don't start shaping up, I don't think you'll be able to pass the final exam! It's seven months away Naruto, and your time to fix it is getting shorter with every day."

 _'I know I'm failing! You don't have to tell me the obvious!'_ Naruto shouted in the back of his head. His hands were clenched tight as he listened to his Sensei's lecture. He quietly scoffed when Iruka told him he was concerned.

"Naruto! Don't scoff at me!"

The blonde jumped at the sudden, loud shout. Big blue eyes were blown wide open as he stared up into the angry face of his Sensei. Shit! He hadn't meant for his scoff to be heard! "I-I didn't scoff! I promise, I just uh...had to cough! Yeah, I was just clearing my..."

"Shut it Naruto. I know when you're lying through your teeth." Iruka's interruption shut Naruto's mouth quickly. And made the short blonde began to pout.

Iruka continued. "It's obvious that I need to take a more active roll in teaching you Naruto. You might not believe me when I say it, but I want you to succeed. So I'm going to start tutoring you for a few hours on the weekends. But I need to be sure that you're willing to put in the work and not waste my time." Reaching over his desk, Iruka grabbed Naruto by his ear and led him around the other side of his desk.

The sharp pain of being pinched made Naruto yelp. "Ow! H-Hey, let go of me! What are you doing?!" Great, just great! Now he wouldn't even be able to catch a break from school on the weekends! He was more worried, however, on what Iruka-Sensei was planning on doing to him right now. Naruto tried to resist, but in fear of having his ear ripped off, he had to let Iruka drag him around to his side of the desk.

Iruka made some room on his desk by setting aside a few of his things. Then he sat on the hard oak surface and brought Naruto to his side. "I'm going to give you a spanking Naruto. Hopefully, it will be the motivation you need to dedicate yourself to learning." Releasing his ear, Iruka grabbed Naruto's wrist and tugged him right over his lap!

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock. " _A spanking?!_ That's for little kids! I'm eleven years old!" He shouted in disbelief. His ear was quickly released, however before he could reach up and rub it. His hand was grabbed and Naruto found himself right across his Sensei's lap! "Wha...! Iruka-Sensei! Cut it out! I mean it! This isn't funny!" Naruto placed his hands against Iruka's legs and began to push himself up...

A gasp left Naruto's lips as he was shoved right back down. Iruka had placed his hand right near his shoulder blades and had pushed him back in place!

"I'm not joking with you Naruto. I'm being quite serious. Now stop struggling, or else you'll make this worse on yourself."

Naruto ignored Iruka's warning and instantly began to struggle. He kicked his legs and tried pushing himself up. But nothing seemed to work, Iruka's hand was pinning him down tight!

Without any warning, Naruto felt a sudden sting on his left buttcheek. His ears barely registering the sound of the slap. "Ow!" He bucked his hips, his cheeks turning red in humiliation. "You just spanked me!" He shouted, completely shocked. He craned his head back so he could look at his sensei in utter disbelief.

"Yes, I know I did. Now cut it out. Or else I'll take off my belt." Iruka threatened, his brown eyes staring intensely into Naruto's blue ones.

The threat made Naruto's mouth go dry, and all of his struggling to cease. Call it self preservation or whatever. But the idea of getting whipped with the belt put a halt to his defiance. "Y-You wouldn't." He whispered, stuttering over the words.

Iruka nodded his head as he hooked his leg over the back of Naruto's knees. "I would so don't test me." The scarred Chunin slipped his hands under Naruto's stomach and unbuttoned his pants. With the button popped, the hazel-eyed man tugged down Naruto's orange, baggy pants. Revealing his plump bottom covered with just a thin, old pair of green boxers.

Closing his eyes, Naruto turned his head back towards the floor as his pants were pulled down to his knees and his underwear was exposed. He felt so embarrassed! "Please don't spank me. I promise I'll work as hard as you want me to. You don't have to do this!" He pleaded as he wiggled his hips. Unknowingly shaking his ass at Iruka.

Iruka shook his head and gently rubbed Naruto's back. "Sorry kiddo, but I can't do that." He made sure Naruto was securely trapped over his lap before lifting his hand and giving the first of many swats to his upturned bottom.

_'Smack!'_

Naruto yelped at the first firm swat to his bottom before biting his lip as he more followed. Without the protection of his pants, these swats hurt way more then he thought they would. Still, he decided that he would suffer through this punishment without letting out another peep. He wasn't some baby would cry from a couple of slaps!

That didn't mean this would be a painless process though. He wasn't sure how many swats Iruka had given, maybe ten? Fifteen? But he could feel his butt growing warm with the repeated smacks. And the sting was slowly getting worse.

Nothing he couldn't handle though.

"Hhmm."

That pained moan didn't mean anything. Nor did the wiggle of his hips right after.

For a solid three minutes, Iruka let loose a steady stream of swats at Naruto's twitching and clenching buttocks. He was pretty impressed with Naruto's determination to stay quiet through his punishment. But he wasn't going to bet on the boy being able to make it the whole way. Iruka focused on accurately smacking the boy so his bottom was covered with swats at every angle. And soon enough, he began to see signs of Naruto's starting to struggle to hold back his sounds of pain.

Another minute passed and Naruto finally felt Iruka come to a stop. By now, his ass was properly burning and his hands inched to reach back and rub. "I-Is that it?" He asked, ready to get up and pull up his pants. His eyes were a little wet, but he quickly used his sleeve to wipe away any tears before they could fall. It sucked, but it wasn't as bad as he really thought it was going to be.

"No...I'm afraid not. That was just the warm-up Naruto." Iruka said sadly as he patted his student's backside.

Warning bells went off in Naruto's skull, and he tensed up. "W-wait, what does that mean?! I thought that was the spanking!" He tried to kick his legs and push himself up, but like before, his ass only got slapped and he was shoved back down. "Ow! Irukaaaa!" He whined as he tried to turn his head back.

Then to his horror, he felt the man's fingers slip down the back of boxers and tug the material down his ass. "W-Woah! H-HEY! Don't do that!" Naruto gasped and squealed in humiliation as his underwear fell to his meet his pants at his knees. His pink, warm, bubble butt was left on full display to Iruka's eyes.

"Sorry, but it's not a real spanking unless it's done on the bare-ass Naruto..." He did take a couple of seconds to stare at Naruto's rather appealing glutes, but eventually lifted his hand and gave that ass a good smack!

_'Smack! Smack!'_

"Ow! Ouch! Hey, that really friggin hurt!" Naruto complained as he tried to struggle out of Iruka's tight grip. Without his boxer's protection, his already sensitive skin was easily aggravated by the painful blows of his Sensei's hand.

His previous promise to stay silent quickly flew out the window as more smacks rained down on his bare ass. Moans and cries of pain filling the classroom. "Ow! Ack! Gah! Shit!" The curse slipped out his mouth, and in return, his sit spot got smacked.

"Watch the language Naruto." Iruka scolded as he gave a half dozen swats to the boy's upper thighs before returning to his butt cheeks.

Big fat tears rolled down Naruto's eyes as his round buns took on the color of two ripe tomatoes. Hiccups and soft sobs left his lips as he buried his face into Iruka's thighs and clung to his calves with his hands.

"No moooore! Please! Ouch! Ah! I'm sorry!" Naruto shook his ruby red rear like a dog trying to wag its tail.

"We're almost done Naruto...I promise." Iruka stopped to grab his wooden teaching ruler. It was about a foot long and made of cherry wood. He gently tapped it against Naruto's rear. "I'm going to give you twenty smacks, then it's over."

Naruto shook his head, dreading the idea of an implement being used. "N-nooo. Please, I'll be good, I'll work s hard as you want. You don't have to use a ruler..."

_'Crack!'_

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!" Naruto tossed his head back as snot and tears dribbled down his face. A dark red stripe was left across the top of his buttcheeks. He kicked, bucked his hips, and begged for mercy. But Iruka never let up. Nineteen more strikes landed across his ass. Leaving dark red stripes all the way down to the middle of his thighs.

The final two were given at an angle, leaving two purplish welts that crossed and formed an 'X' across his ass. Naruto was completely broken as he laid weakly over Iruka's lap, sobbing and crying like the little boy he really was.

Slowly, Iruka eased Naruto up to his feet and pulled the boy into a hug. Neither caring for a moment that his pants and underwear were at his ankles.

"I'm sorry Sensei." Naruto croaked as his tears left a wet sot on Iruka's vest. He clung to him tight, afraid to be let go.

Iruka cupped the back of his head and gently rubbed his blushing, bruised cheeks. "It's okay Naruto, I did this because I love you. And I forgive you." The two young men sat/stood where they were for ten minutes. Soaking up the comfort and attention from one another.

Naruto was the first one to move, sniffling as he pulled back and rubbed at his eyes. "I-I'll work harder then any student you've ever hand. I promise Sensei. On my word."

Iruka tilted his head and smiled as he stared into Naruto's teary blue eyes. "I believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider joining my Fanfiction Discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/k64N5Sm


End file.
